


we could be rose gold

by candyjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Jae, a poly couple is mentioned and it is chanjilix from skz bc i will die with this ship, also i know jae's 28 now but this is set months before his birthday so, also mention of i.l.y. by the rose, also no one beta'd this so, i cried while writing this ahahaha have fun, its angsty for the most part but i made up for it at the end, jae cries a lot i don't know why, jae needs a hug, lapslock bc i am a Rebel, mention of don't listen in secret by svt vocal team, parkian centric, preoccupied young k, set before the even of day debut, slightly very ooc ahahaha sorry, there's a little swearing but not too much i think, wonpil and sungjin are barely mentioned, woosung is also mentioned bc i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyjae/pseuds/candyjae
Summary: prompt:jae never felt like young k's number onejae misses his boyfriend. he really,reallymisses his boyfriend. but he can't tell if younghyun misses him anymore.they always said they'd be forever, but maybe "timeless" isn't meant for them.(title from 'rose gold' by pentatonix)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Jae Fic Fest 2020





	we could be rose gold

rain trickles down from the stormy gray skies as wonpil’s sticky sweet voice sings from the small speaker in jae’s room. he isn’t one to listen to day6’s songs very often, but all alone’s been hitting him a little harder recently. he sighs as the chorus picks up, with young k’s voice leading the top line, and feels a pang of longing within his beating chest.  
  
even with his voice lilting through the night, jae misses his boyfriend. he misses the kisses, the cuddles, the sugar-sweet love mixed into every interaction. every single moment they spent together was picture perfect, whether it be writing songs, recording, or just fooling around at home with the rest of the boys.  
but recently, every second of the younger’s goes into writing and recording and working, either for the group or for someone else. and it’s not like jae resents him for that, not at all! he knows how talented his boyfriend is, never fails to remind him of that when they cuddle through the night.  
jae knows that younghyun’s taking huge steps right now, and he’s doing such amazing things at this stage in his career. with idol radio, ybc, and writing for day6’s upcoming unit, as well as for other artists... he truly is doing so well, and jae is so, _so_ proud of him.  
  
it’s just… well, it feels like younghyun’s forgotten about jae.  
  
it’s always been jae and younghyun, ever since day one. well, not really, since their rivalry got in the way of a lot at first. but, after they sorted that out, the two became inseparable. they went from being sworn enemies to close friends, and, over the past three years, from best friends to lovers. from the first time they met, they felt a connection with each other, although their younger selves would adamantly deny that. the two of them were sure their story would last for ages to come, until they could proudly share it with the world. but, right now... jae’s not so sure anymore.  
  
_“it’s not his fault,”_ jae thinks, as he curls up further under his favorite blanket. _“he’s doing so well for himself and the group… so why do i feel like shit?”_ he furrows his eyebrows and pouts as the song comes to an end. _don’t listen in secret_ comes on, and jae smiles softly. he tries to calm his worries, sinking into his friends’ silk woven lyrics and satin lined voices, yet the thought still persists.  
  
_“what if he doesn’t love me anymore?”_ the thought leaves as quick as it comes, yet it lingers in the guitarist’s mind. jae knows he’s being anxious, but there’s at least some truth in what his brain’s telling him, isn’t there? even considering the possibility sends chills down jae’s spine, but… what if younghyun really has fallen out of love? it’s not unbelievable - he’s seen so many of his friends fall in and out of love, sometimes even resenting the people they thought they’d love forever. it really isn't that outlandish - wonpil and younghyun even wrote a song about it, for fuck’s sake.  
  
there’s definitely evidence to back up jae’s point, and he's well aware that it’s a not far-fetched idea. they haven’t had a night to themselves in weeks, maybe months, and jae can’t remember how long ago their last date was. he can’t even predict when his boyfriend gets up or comes home anymore. sometimes he wakes up at the brink of dawn and gets back by six in the evening, falling asleep right after inhaling his dinner. sometimes he sleeps in late, and only comes home right before the sun shows its face.  
  
every night, jae feels younghyun sneak into their bed, whether it be before the sun sets or the minute before it rises. jae can never tell when he leaves though, younghyun’s side of the bed being as tidy as ever when the elder wakes up.  
to be honest, jae can’t predict anything about his boyfriend anymore. his sleep schedule’s a wreck, his appetite, although pretty strong, has grown smaller and smaller over the weeks, and he rarely has time to spend with their bandmates outside of work. and jae knows he’s being selfish by saying this, but he really, _really_ misses his boyfriend.  
  
if younghyun really has fallen out of love with him, it’s not his fault. humans can’t always control how they feel, and younghyun, as angelic as he is, is human too. it’s more jae’s fault than younghyun’s, really. he should’ve been a better boyfriend, shown more affection and love to the younger, made it clear how much he adores him.  
  
“it’s too late now though, isn’t it,” jae whispers, a defeated smile finding its way onto his face. he plays with the bracelet around his slim wrist, toying with the rose gold plated guitar and fox charms that hang off of it. he smiles wistfully at the memory, playing clear as day in his head.  
  
he remembers younghyun’s smile when he showed the elder their matching bracelets for the first time, custom made for their first anniversary. the gift meant more than the world to him, but jae thought the diamonds that shone in his boyfriend’s eyes were worth much more. they spent the whole night together, drunk off of dollar store champagne and the sheer love they share.  
  
that was almost two years ago, right before the release of shoot me, before day6 was swept back up into the heat of promotions. their popularity had only just begun to grow back then, and, though they worked from dusk to dawn, they were happy with just being together, high off of the adrenaline they got from being around each other. that intensity had died down a little over the years, but jae would be lying if he said his heart doesn’t race every time younghyun shoots him his dimple-studded smile.  
his whole world feels like a mess right now, but jae knows one thing to be true. he truly does love his boyfriend. no matter what happens to the world, jae knows his love for younghyun will never fade.  
  
a few more songs have passed by now, but jae’s too caught up in his memories to pay much attention to them. in his daze, he rests his head against the wall, and watches the rain leave little tracks on the windowpane. he pushes it open it just a little, stretching his hand out and letting the cold drops kiss his pale skin. he hears the song change, and recognizes the voice echoing through his room. woosung’s voice floats over every note, as he sings for a love so true it can last the trials of time. for some reason, this song’s the one that gets jae to break. he feels the tears run down his puffy cheeks, mimicking the rain that falls on his outstretched palm.  
  
soon enough, his sobs ring out through the room, echoing against his walls. but it’s late, and none of the others are awake to hear his heart breaking with every note his friend sings. he sobs for a love he thought to be timeless, to be eternal. he cries for the love that seems to be fading right in front of his eyes, leaving him helpless and hopeless and vulnerable. he weeps his heart out, drowning out everything that isn’t his thoughts or the song playing in the background.  
  
in his state of sorrow, jae doesn’t hear the bedroom door creaking open, doesn’t see the man he’s crying for rush over to him. he only looks up when he finds arms wrapped around him, the familiar scent of coffee and studio nights embracing him gently. jae looks straight into younghyun’s eyes, and more tears find their way out when he spots the worry, the sadness, in them. the younger feels tears spring up in his eyes too, concern evident on his face. yet he doesn’t do anything, except for hold jae tightly until he’s ready to speak about what left him this broken.  
  
it takes another couple minutes for jae to stop crying, but his boyfriend stays with him regardless. both of them look disheveled and like they need to rest, but younghyun decides that he needs to know what’s bothering his boyfriend this much.  
  
“hyung-ah, what’s going on? are you okay?” he asks, worry lacing every single word. jae dries his eyes with his hoodie and looks the younger in the eye, smiling weakly.  
  
“i’m fine younghyun-ah, don’t worry about me.”  
  
“ _'fine'_ my ass,” the bassist says, switching to english. “tell me what’s going on, please. what’s hurting you so much?”  
  
“it’s you,” jae mutters under his breath, unsure and apprehensive.  
  
“hyung, i can’t hear you if you whisper, you know that.”  
  
“it’s YOU, younghyun-ah!” jae’s voice is considerably louder this time, letting all the emotion he has left pour into his words. “fuck... do you know how long it’s been since we spent actual time together? since we had a conversation that lasted longer than two minutes? do you know how much it hurts to hear you sneak into bed at ass o’clock in the night and leave before i wake up?” he takes a deep breath in, collecting himself before he keeps going.  
“i know you’ve got a lot on your plate right now, and i’m so proud of you for handling it all so well. it’s just… sometimes i miss you, younghyun-ah. i miss you so much it fucking hurts, and i don’t know what to do about it anymore.” jae’s voice cracks, another little sob slipping past his lips.  
“i… i though you didn’t love me anymore, younghyun-ah.” and with that, the bassist breaks into tears of his own, unable to keep them from falling.  
  
“me? not loving you? i don’t think that’s possible, hyung.” younghyun’s voice wavers through the tears, but he continues on. “there’s not a single moment that passes by without me missing you and your ever-glowing personality, your unending kindness, your iridescent beauty. i love you so, _so_ much hyung, and it’s fucking killing me, being without you for so long.” he pauses, clearing his throat and looking up at his equally teary-eyed boyfriend.  
“i’m so sorry, for everything. you don’t deserve this shit, hyung. you deserve someone who can give you love and shower you in compliments all the time.” jae smiles at that, tears still pooled in his deep brown eyes.  
  
“you’re right, i _do_ deserve someone like that. someone caring, loving, and beautiful in every way imaginable. it’s a great thing i already have him, isn’t it?” he giggles as soon as the words escape his lips, and younghyun can’t help but follow the melody of jae’s lilting laugh. as their timid laughter dies down, younghyun entwines their fingers and pulls the elder closer.  
  
“i love you,” the younger whispers into jae’s ear. “so fucking much.”  
  
“and thank god for that,” jae whispers back, looking into the galaxies younghyun holds in his eyes. ”because i don’t think i could ever stop loving you, baby.” he pulls him in for a soft, sweet kiss, and all of their fears lay themselves to rest.  
  
their fingers stay locked together as younghyun goes in for pecks, one after another, until the two of them feel the morning sun watching them from behind the curtains. jae groans, stretching his long arms up to prod his boyfriend in the stomach. the younger shifts himself until his head’s in jae’s lap, letting the blond boy play with his raven black hair.  
“younghyun-ah, it’s morning already. don’t you have to go to work?” jae doesn’t really want him to go, but he knows that his boyfriend has commitments to tend to that are far more important than him.  
  
“actually, i was thinking of taking a day off today. i finished more work than i thought i would yesterday, and i really need a break from all of it .” at this, jae’s face scrunches up into a smile. he tries not to make it too obvious, but it's easy to see how happy he is about the prospect.  
  
““of course, i’ll have to go to shoot idol radio,” younghyun continues, shrugging. “but that’s only in the evening. i’ll take a day off, and we can have it all to ourselves. how does that sound, hyung?”  
  
“that sounds perfect, my love, you know it does. but… are you sure?” hesitation barres jae’s excitement, and he looks down at the younger on his lap. “you’ve had a long couple of months, wouldn’t you prefer to spend today resting by yourself?”  
  
“hyung… i told you i want to spend it with _you_ , didn’t i? i would rather spend a day with my loving boyfriend than sleep through my only day off.” the younger smiles, and jae feels the tension roll off his shoulders as he beams right back. “and anyways, i have something i want to show you.” jae's eyebrows shoot up in curiosity, wondering what younghyun has up his sleeve.  
  
“show it to me then, love. what’s stopping you?” jae’s curiosity turns into eager impatience, but all his boyfriend does is smile.  
  
“when the time is right, hyung-ah, i will.”  
  
♡  
  
hours later, the two find themselves walking through the park, hearts linked through their interlocked fingers. the storm from the day before has cleared up entirely, and the sky gleams a pretty blue as the sun glimmers upon them. younghyun has atom, sungjin’s acoustic guitar, slung over his back, and the couple watches the cotton candy clouds float above them. the sun shines into jae’s eyes, and he has to squint to look at his precious boyfriend. younghyun’s beaming for no real reason, but his dazzling smile doesn’t fail to take jae’s breath away. never has, not once in the eight years that they’ve known each other.  
  
about 10 feet away from them, jae spots three boys, at least five years younger than him (if not more), playing around with giant sticks of cotton candy. the red head, a fairy-looking freckled boy, sneaks a bite from his blue haired boyfriend’s sweet treat, which the squirrel-resembling blueberry boy retaliates by trying to steal the bite back from strawberry boy’s mouth. their third boyfriend, a blond haired man with happy dimples, laughs at his companions and plants kisses on both of their cheeks. as they walk out through the park gates, they all look at each other with sugar-coated smiles, laughing together at an impression that blueberry boy does of his blond partner.  
  
jae smiles to himself at the adorable sight, and silently hopes that they stay together for a long, long time. younghyun’s eyes follow jae’s gaze, and he chuckles.  
“puppy love, always the cutest, isn’t it?” he says, fondly looking upon the three playful boys. jae looks back at his boyfriend, shooting him the sweetest grin.  
  
“they’re cute for sure, but i’d say we’re cuter, my love.” a blush creeps up the black haired boy’s cheeks, and he leans in to kiss his precious, precious boyfriend.  
  
giggles break past jae’s lips as they kiss, and when they break apart, he stares at younghyun as if he holds the universe within his eyes. the younger’s face suddenly lights up, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. he drags jae by the hand, taking him to the little wooden bench under the biggest cherry blossom tree in sight, and sits down next to the elder.  
"hyung! i told you i wanted to show you something, right?" he asks, eagerness dancing within his voice. jae simply nods his head, confused, as some of his straw-colored hair falls into his face. younghyun pulls out sungjin's guitar from its case, placing it on his lap and checking to see if it was tuned.  
"why'd you carry sungjin's guitar here, love? what's going on?" the curiosity in jae's voice blends with the confusion in his mind, and he stares at the younger with his face scrunched in confusion.  
  
"oh, i carried it because i needed an acoustic," younghyun replies, tone light and breezy like always. "also, i kinda, sorta wrote you a song?" his voice lilts at the end, shyly looking up from the guitar to his blond boyfriend's expression. jae's eyes tear up almost immediately, and he has to force himself to push down the tears before he starts crying in front of the two other people left in the park.  
  
"you... you wrote a song for me?" he says, voice breaking in the middle of his sentence. he's used to younghyun writing songs that are inspired by him - jae uses his boyfriend as inspiration all the time too. but this? writing a song _for_ jae? this was unexpected.  
  
"yeah, i did," the younger replies, a sheepish smile painting his face. "can i... do you mind if i sing it for you? like, right now?" jae smiles right back, a wide, toothy smile that younghyun would give the world to see every single day.  
  
"as if i'd ever say no to you, my love."  
  
younghyun grins, plucking at the guitar's strings gently, and he strums the first few bars of chords without saying a word. right as the sixth bar comes in, he smiles and says "this one's called _where the sea sleeps _." his voice sways with the gentle breeze that rustles the leaves on the blooming tree above them, and he smiles at jae through the whole song. all of the tears jae pushed down earlier come back up, a few snaking their way out of his eyes. the blond's body moves back and forth as his boyfriend continues to play on, and he hums a harmony along with the final chorus.  
  
as soon as younghyun strums the last chord, jae envelops him in the biggest bear hug he's given till date.  
"you really are a genius, kang younghyun." jae peppers the younger's forehead with kisses, furiously attacking his boyfriend with all the love he has for him.  
  
"thank you hyung, but... i'm not done just yet."  
  
"you're not done? what does that mean... don't tell me you wrote another song, or i will break down right fucking now." jae threatens the younger teasingly, confusion seeping back into his mind. in response, younghyun smiles sweetly, and places the guitar on the bench as he gets up.  
  
he takes his boyfriend by the hand, and makes the elder stand in right front of him, eyes glistening in the sunlight.  
"hyung... it's been eight years. eight years of knowing you, even though we hated each other at first. seven years of being best friends, confiding in each other, talking about anything and everything we could dream up. and three years, three of the most beautiful, wonderful years, of loving you. honestly, i loved you way before that, wanted to give you the universe and every good thing in it since the moment we met." a whisper of reminiscence graces his face, and he continues on. "it's been eight years - eight years of baseless hate that turned to effervescent love, going from feeling alone and afraid to finding our homes within each other. it's been eight years... and i would like for it to be forever, hyung-ah."  
  
younghyun gets down on one knee in front of his giant french fry of a boyfriend, fumbling around in his coat pocket for a familiar rectangular box. jae's eyes well up with tears for, like, the 28th time today when he realizes what the younger's about to do, clasping a hand to his mouth to stop himself from sobbing out loud.  
"i know i haven't been the best boyfriend recently," younghyun says, a grimace on his face as he finally finds the little red box. "but i'd like to be better - as a best friend, as a boyfriend, and as a husband, maybe?" he pops the box open to reveal the most beautiful rose gold ring, dazzling under the bright daylight. the metal wraps itself into little leaves and roses, which lay on either side of the sparkling diamond that sits in the center. it's small, elegant, and absolutely perfect, and jae's sure that this is the happiest moment of his 27 year old life.  
  
"hyung? you good?" a worried voice calls out, and jae snaps out of his daze to see younghyun, whose features are all painted with anxiety.  
  
"yeah," the elder breathes out, giddy with happiness. "i've never been better, my love."  
  
"so... is that a yes?" the younger's voice is thin, quiet apprehension braiding itself into his words. jae lets out a breathy laugh, and beams at his counterpart with the power of ten million suns.  
  
"honey, i told you, i could never say no to you. of course it's a yes, _mr. fiancée._ " jae wiggles his eyebrows, an impish smile playing at his lips. younghyun's jaw goes slack as the words escape jae's lips, and his throws away all restraint to kiss the blond-haired boy square on the lips.  
  
"i fucking love you, kang younghyun." the switch to english doesn't faze the bassist, and he smiles brightly.  
  
"i love you more, park jaehyung... hyung." jae raises an eyebrow at that, and younghyun playfully narrows his eyes at the elder. "i can't wait to marry you." the blonde's eyes curve up into little crescents, and he slips his pale hand into the younger's. younghyun rests his head in the crook of jae's neck, while the guitarist presses butterfly kisses on the younger's coal colored hair, the two basking in their slice of silent euphoria.  
  
underneath the rustling trees and timid blue skies, jae smiles to himself. with the most beautiful ring on his hand, and the love of his life by his side, jae knows that the two of them will be eternal. __

**Author's Note:**

> hello parkian enthusiasts !! it's been a While. i've been stuck with a spell of writer's block for months now, but luckily jaeficfest gave me the opportunity to pull myself out of it ♡ i LOVED writing for this prompt - it genuinely made me so happy to be able to write out someone's wish for a fic. i'm actually pretty proud of this one hehe :] anygays - thank you for reading ! i hoped you liked it, and that it made you smile at least a little.  
>   
> p.s. this is my longest fic so far, and it took me only about 5 days to write, which makes me really happy ^-^ it's also the only fic i've written that's made me cry, so... i hope you've dried your tears by now :D
> 
> thanks for reading,  
> fen


End file.
